Lab Rat In Love
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: Angela Summers is a unique girl. She likes living in Ohio-except one thing is missing. To make matters even worse, one day she discovers her life is about to change. Forever. Chase Davenport meets the new girl at Mission Creek. They start hanging out and soon friendship develops into something more. Little do they know, something big is coming.
1. Chapter 1

When I first walked into Mission Creek High School, I wasn't sure what to expect. All I know is that I certainly didn't expect to end up in a private medical room. You might be thinking: "A private medical room? How did you end up there? Did you get in a car accident?" All I'm gonna say is no, it was not a car accident. It was worse than a car accident.

Anyways, let's go to the day my family was told we were moving. At first it was a normal school day. Nothing new except Melanie Thurmer(my best friend at the time) was throwing a sleepover on Saturday. When I got home, I wanted to talk to my mom about going. I was supposed to be watching my little brother and sister on that day, but I was considering asking/begging my mom to get our neighbor Mrs. Carrie to do it.

After my bus dropped me off, I rushed into the house, went upstairs to my room, threw my backpack on my bed, and then rushed downstairs to find mom. I felt like I was The Flash, speeding everywhere. Even though I didn't have super speed, it seemed like anybody who did was lucky. (I'm a geek in case you haven't figured that out already).

I found her in the living room, reading a book on the couch. My mom was a short but strong at heart woman. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved, striped, blue shirt and jeans with white socks. My mom was in her thirties but she looks like she's 25(and that's no joke she actually does). Whenever my mom had free time, she was reading. She was a total book nut just like me. I walked over to her and said,"Hey, mom. How was your day?" She looked up from her book. "Oh, just the usual. Marlene accidentally gave a customer a DVD case without the disk. About ten minutes after she sold it to her, the lady came back and demanded the disk. Marlene was so embarrassed. She gave the lady the disk and we teased her about it for the longest time." Mom works at a local bookstore. She likes helping other people pick out books to enjoy but she doesn't get paid much. Also, she can only work so many hours because she has three kids. After she finished, she smiled but I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me.

She looked up from her book. "Oh, just the usual. Marlene accidentally gave a customer a DVD case without the disk. About ten minutes after she sold it to her, the lady came back and demanded the disk. Marlene was so embarrassed. She gave the lady the disk and we teased her about it for the longest time." Mom works at a local bookstore. She likes helping other people pick out books to enjoy but she doesn't get paid much. Also, she can only work so many hours because she has three kids. After she finished, she smiled but I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me.

Before I could ask what was wrong, I heard footsteps from far away. Mark and Ellie ran into the room and gave me a big hug. Mark and Ellie were both five yrs. Old. Mark had short brown hair, blue eyes, and he was short and skinny. He always wore superhero shirts and I loved playing superheroes with him. Ellie had long blond hair, brown eyes, and she was also short and skinny although, Mark was taller than her by a few inches. Ellie loved princesses and dolls and I also played with her. Usually, we played with dolls. They were both in kindergarten but in separate classes. They were pretty well-raised kids but they could be brats sometimes. They were both super cute and sweet and I felt lucky to have them in my family.

After they hugged me, Ellie jumped up and down and exclaimed, "I'm gonna tell you what I did today!"

Before she could say anything, Mark made a face and exclaimed, "No! I wanna go first!"

I smiled. "You guys can both go. Ellie, you can go first."

Mark frowned but I ignored it. Ellie said, "Thank you, Angie."

I smiled and said, "You're welcome." Ellie went on and on about her day and told me at recess, she played dolls with her friend Darcy and their dolls were sisters. Mark went next and he told me all about his day and that he played superheroes with his friend Kyle. Mark was Captain America and Kyle was The Falcon. He told me a recess aide had complimented him on his pretending skills.

After they both finished, I glanced at mom and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Her book was set on the coffee table in front of her and all three of us went over to her to comfort her. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Mark asked. Mark and Ellie sat on her lap and I sat next to mom with my heart beating fast.

She cleared her throat. "Kids, I know this isn't easy but..."

"We're moving," I finished. Mom stared at me with a horrified expression on her face.

How I knew was hard to explain. Sometimes I just knew stuff without explanation. I guess I just put the pieces together. I got really good grades. My senses were advanced, like hearing. I didn't know why I was like this. I always assumed it was something with my genes and I had got lucky and inherited those genes. I had never told anyone about it before.

She didn't even ask how I knew. She just nodded while tears rolled down her face. I got a huge lump in my throat. We had lived here for as far as I could remember and I didn't want to leave all the people and places I had known for so long.

There was silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "We are moving to California because I have found a better job there." Thoughts swirled around in my head faster than The Flash. California? We lived in Ohio and we would definitely take a plane. By my calculations, Ohio was four hours and eighteen minutes away, or 1,978 miles. It must have been a really good job for us to move so far away. Mom went on and on about how the schooling wasn't an issue and how we weren't going to live far away from the schools. I was barely listening. I was too busy thinking about all I was leaving behind. Mark and Ellie looked pretty upset. I knew they wouldn't want to leave either. Before she finished, I just walked away. I didn't stomp my feet or slam my door. I just walked upstairs like nothing was wrong. I cried and cried for who knows how long. I wasn't just crying because of the move. I was crying because of all that had happened since last year. I was mad it had to be this way. That dad couldn't be here to help us when we needed it. That he couldn't be here to make mom happy. I didn't even eat dinner. After a while, I did my homework and just before bed, I wrote mom a note and stuck it under her door. After having hours to think, I had made up my mind. I told her how much I loved her and that I missed dad just as much as she did. I told her that I would miss Ohio but that it could be better for us in California.

A few weeks after that, we packed up our bags and left. Now here I am. Staring at words on a wall that read, "MISSION CREEK HIGH SCHOOL", and below that, "HOME OF THE DINGOS". As I sat there, I shivered. Something told me this was going to be a strange and wild ride. When I walked away from the wall, I was so busy thinking about that strange feeling that I ran right into a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

*This story is set somewhere in Season 2-after Marcus's death.

As I lay on the ground, I assessed my situation: I had just run into someone on my first day! Just great. The girl I ran into looked shocked. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she helped me up.

I shrugged. "It's no big deal. It's partly my fault anyway."

She looked about fifteen(my age) with brown hair. "Hey, are you new here?" She asked.

I nodded. "Actually I was just about to go to my locker." The girl smiled. "Well, I'm Bree Davenport. It's nice to meet you. Cute necklace, by the way."

The girl smiled. "Well, I'm Bree Davenport. It's nice to meet you. Cute necklace, by the way."

She was referring to my star necklace. It was made of fake gold and my dad had given it to me when I was 7. It was one of the few things I had from him. I smiled back. "Thanks. I'm Angela Summers," I replied. "Well, Angela I can help you get around if you need it."

"Well, Angela I can help you get around if you need it." She wants to help me? I thought people didn't normally want to help the new girl. I pushed away the thought. I shouldn't be surprised. She had been nice to me before that. Besides, I guess I watched too many clique movies.

"Thanks for the offer Bree but I was shown the school a couple weeks ago at a little orientation and I've got a really good memory."

She nodded. "Did you meet the principal yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she seems nice."

Bree started cracking up. "That's just a show that she puts on for the parents. Wait until she shows you her real self. People are always saying that it's what inside that matters but with that woman she's ugly inside and out," she exclaimed. Great. Another reason to be nervous.

I decided to change the subject. "Well, I have to go to my locker."

"Where is your locker? If you're lucky it will be next to a cute boy."

I looked around until I found it. "Over there. Next to that boy." I said as I gestured.

Bree laughed. "You're next to my brother Chase? Good luck with that, " she remarked. I studied him.

I looked around until I found it. "Over there. Next to that boy, " I said as I gestured. Bree laughed. "You're next to my brother Chase? Good luck with that, " she remarked.

I studied him. He was short with spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. He had on a green, gray, and white button-down short-sleeved striped shirt. He had on black pants and black high tops. ("Speed Trapped" Outfit. Side Note: This chapter is not based on that episode and not all the characters are wearing what they wore in that episode). It didn't seem like he was going to be a problem. He was even cute.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked.

"You'll see. Trust me. Take it from a person that has to be around him ALL THE TIME. Anyways, I got to go. Enjoy your first day!" she said as she walked away. She seemed nice. Maybe we could even be friends.

I took a deep breath and calmly walked over to my locker. Chase was to the left of me. He seemed to be focused on fixing the inside of his locker. I rehearsed what I was going to say in my head over and over. "Hey," I said to get his attention. He looked at me and was speechless. It seemed like he didn't expect me to have talked to him freely like that. I cleared my throat. "I'm Angela Summers. I'm new here and I'm your new locker neighbor. Nice to meet you." I smiled. He still was speechless. He probably didn't have much experience with girls. "You can speak now, " I encouraged. He broke out of his shock.

"Oh right. Sorry. I'm Chase Davenport. It's nice to meet you." This time he smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He had one of the best smiles I had ever seen.

Suddenly, a guy came over. He was way taller than Chase and he also had spiked up hair but his looked different than Chase's and his hair was black. "Hey, Chase. I have a very important question for you."

Chase looked like he was annoyed but used to this anyway. "Adam, I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation here. Can it wait?"

Adam gave him a confused look when he saw me. "With her?" Chase nodded. Adam laughed. "Seriously Chase who are you talking to?"

I spoke up, "He's actually talking to me. I'm new here. I'm his locker neighbor."

"I don't see how you can have a conversation with him. He doesn't talk to any girls at this school. Chase, why are you making that motion with your finger and your throat? You want to be decapitated?"

Chase took a deep breath in frustration. "Adam what is your question?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I want to know if Unicorns can be eaten. It has corn in the name."

Chase shook his head. "They can't be eaten. Unicorns are just a myth."

Adam nodded. "What's a myth?"

"I'll explain later. Just go, " Chase replied.

Adam gave in. "Fine. I'll go. Just don't blame me when this girl runs away." He walked away. Finally. Those two had to be brothers. I could tell from how they acted towards each other.

Chase turned back towards me. "Sorry about Adam."

I nodded. "Is he like that all the time?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, ALL THE TIME, " he replied.

"So, where did you move from?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

"Ohio."

He looked surprised. "That's a long move. Why did you move so far?" he asked. I knew this was going to come up in conversation. Might as well tell him the whole story. I told him everything: starting with my dad's death. When I finished, he looked sympathetic. "Wow. I'm so sorry." I was used to people saying how sorry they were.

He changed the subject to help me out.

Without even looking at my schedule, I replied, "Chemistry." I memorized my whole schedule.

He smiled. "Hey, that's my first class too." My heart started beating fast. I got a class with him? We talked until the bell rang and then we walked to Chemistry together. I couldn't believe I had met such an amazing guy on the first day. I had no idea how strange things would become.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys. Wow, it's been a while! I will try to update this more often. In this chapter, Leo becomes suspicious of Angela. I took that idea from one of the Lab Rats episodes where a new kid arrives at the school and Adam and Bree are suspicious of him. Anyways, enjoy! Thank you to all of my readers!**

After 4 periods of classes, lunch finally arrived. Strangely enough, I was in the same classes as Chase. We compared our schedules. Don't get me wrong, I liked that, It was just…. Odd. I had brought my own lunch, not sure what food I would find here. I looked around for Chase, and finally spotted him at a table with Bree, Adam, and a brown-skinned boy I didn't recognize. I took a deep breath and walked towards their table. It was a small, circular table. They had a seat left.

"Hey, Chase." I casually said. They all looked my way.

He smiled. "Hey."

"Mind if I sit here?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead."

I sat down right next to Bree and Adam. "Hey, Bree. Hey, Adam."

They looked shocked, dumbfounded even. Bree cleared her throat and smiled. "Hey, Angela. Um-did you just talk…. To Chase?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

Chase cleared his throat. "Well, Angela. You've already met Adam and Bree. This is Leo. He's my step-brother."

"Hey, Angela. Are you new here?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just moved here from Ohio."

He nodded. "So…. why did you move?"

"My mom got a job offer here. And it gives her better wages, better working hours…."

He interrupted, "Is that so?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Why was he acting so weird about this?

Chase changed the subject. "Angela and I are in all the same classes." He smiled.

Adam turned towards me. "I'm sorry."

"Adam!" Chase said exasperatedly.

"What?"

I smiled. "I don't mind. He's been really nice to me so far, and a great help. You all have. Being the new kid is scary, but people like you help make being the new kid less scary."

Adam smiled. "Awww….."

We spent the rest of the period talking and laughing. It was nice. It was the first day and I was already making friends. The only thing is, Leo was acting really weird. I think he suspected me of something, but I'm not sure of what. At the end of the day, Leo, Adam, Bree met up with us at our lockers. "So, Angela. Do you want to come to our house for dinner?" Chase asked me.

Leo put his hand on Chase's shoulder. "Excuse us, Angela. We need to talk. Family meeting!" They walked away.

(Leo's POV)-

"Are you crazy?" Those were the first words out of my mouth after I had pulled Chase aside.

"What do you mean am I crazy? I just invited her to our house. It's no big deal."

I scoffed. "No big deal? Listen. I don't trust her. Remember the last time there was a new kid who got all buddy-buddy with you? Mr. Eyebrows turned out to be evil! Which I suspected all along! Who did? Me. So I think you should trust my judgement."

I shook my head. "She's not bionic or evil."

Leo groaned. "Back me up on this, Adam, Bree!"

Bree shook her head. "Sorry, Leo. I'm with Chase on this one." Her mouth fell open. "Whoa. I can't believe I just said that. What's going on?"

Adam put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, I'm with Leo. I don't trust her. I mean, she likes Chase! Willingly talks to him."

I swear I saw Chase blush. "Wait… do you guys think she like likes me?"

Adam chuckled. "Don't get too crazy. It just seems like she actually wants to talk to you."

Bree nodded. "Yeah, she talked to you and didn't run away."

"Hey! That was pretty cool though."

I sighed. "There's no stopping you from letting her come over is there?"

Chase grinned. "Nope!"

He then walked away. "Fine, but if she does turn out to be an evil bionic maniac you owe me a lot of money!" I called after him.

Bree smiled. "He likes her doesn't he?"

I nodded my head. "Yep, no doubt."

I sighed. "Anybody want to bet on what the chances are that she likes him back?" We ended up betting 20 dollars on it. Me and Bree said she did, although it felt weird to do so. We never thought we would be on that side! But, we decided it could be a possibility this time. Adam said she didn't. I hope we are right. I'm not about to lose 20 dollars to Adam. Once we finished, we walked back over to their lockers to find them talking. Chase told us Angela was going to have dinner with us and her mom was fine with it. Oh no….. We forgot about Mr. Davenport. I sighed. Well, I'm not the one who suggested this. Hopefully he won't blame me for thus. And hopefully he won't be too mad.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela's POV:

We walked all the way to their house (or, should I say mansion). We all laughed and cracked a few jokes along the way, and I have to say it was nice. It was hard to believe I had made friends on the first day of school. They made me feel comfortable and that fitting in wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it was going to be. I gaped at how HUGE their house was. There was even a motorcycle parked out front. "Wow. This is awesome," I remarked.

"Wait til' you see the inside," Chase replied. I couldn't wait to see the inside. He opened the door for me and I gasped. It was even bigger on the inside. Who knows how many rooms were in here. I liked learning that they were obviously rich. It only painted them in a more positive light. They were rich, but it didn't seem like they went around bragging about it. It didn't seem like they acted spoiled and snotty about it. Most rich kids at my old school were like that. I set my backpack down next to the door.

"Adam, Bree, Chase is that you?" A voice called.

"And Leo!" Leo called back. A man with black hair and some sort of contraption on his head appeared.

He scanned our faces, and when he got to mine, his eyes widened. "And who are you?"

"I'm Angela Summers. I'm assuming you're Mr. Davenport?"

"Why, yes I am." He smiled. "Excuse us, Angela. We need to have a family meeting."

Adam groaned. "Again? That's the second one today!" He complained. I nodded and they all walked away.

I sat down on the couch, and jumped when I heard another voice. "Helloooooooo!" The voice sounded high-pitched. I looked around for the source of it. "I'm over here, dummy." My eyes found a screen on the wall. It was shaped kinda like some sort of E. It had a face and a shirt on.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm E.D.D.Y. and who are you?" I was about to reply, but he interrupted me. "Let me guess. You got paid to walk home with those brats and be their friend. How much are they paying you?"

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, how much? 10 dollars? 20 dollars? Whatever amount they're paying you, it's not worth it." This thing was starting to get on my nerves.

"They aren't paying me….."

He interrupted again. "Have you considered dying your brown hair purple?"

"Um, no why?"

"It would distract people from your ugly face."

"Do you have a mute button?"

"Nope. There's a way to shut me off, but I won't tell." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, even if I did tell you, I doubt you'd be able to figure it out." I sensed a challenge. I grabbed my laptop out of my backpack. Really, it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was hack into his system, click a few buttons and bam, he shut off. I smiled at the peace and quiet, but wondered why they were taking so long.

Chase's POV:

Davenport led us downstairs, into the lab. "What were you guys thinking?"

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Big D, I am not involved. I told Chase this would be a bad idea, but he decided not to listen."

"That's cause he's in love," Bree cooed.

I felt myself turning red. "No, I'm not!"

Adam nodded. "Chase and Angela sitting in a tree…," he began to sang.

Davenport rubbed his temples and faced me. "Chase, I understand wanting to have friends but you know why we can't have others come here."

I sighed. "Because nobody can know we're bionic. Look, I know it's risky but I'll make sure she doesn't know. She won't come down here. I promise you she won't be a problem. She's just staying for dinner."

He sighed. "Fine. Don't make me regret this decision." Adam raised his hand. "Adam, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to raise your hand during family meetings."

He put his hand down. "That thing on your head is on fire." His eyes widened and he started crying out. He threw it off of his head and grabbed the fire extinguisher. He sprayed it for a good 2 minutes and the fire was out.

"Big D, what is that?" Leo asked.

"Oh, that's just something I've been working on. It still has a few bugs." It started bouncing up and down.

"A few?" I asked. We went back upstairs, to find Angela on the couch, reading. She looked up.

"Hey, guys. What's that talking guy on the screens for?"

"You've met Eddy?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately. He's very annoying. Don't worry, he won't be bothering you for a few days, at most."

"What?"

"I shut him down. I just hacked into the system. There were some strong firewalls, but I managed to break through. My mouth fell open. That was impressive. I thought it would take years to do that.

"That's impressive," I remarked.

She smiled. "Thanks." I hoped I wasn't blushing just then.

"Anyways, he's a smart home system," I explained.

"Well, he sure is creepy." He sure is. After that, we continued to do our homework until Tasha came home.

Angela's POV:

The door opened and revealed a pretty brown-skinned woman. She smiled at her kids. "Hey, guys." "And who's this?" She asked when she saw me.

"I'm Angela Summers. I'm new at Mission Creek. Chase invited me for dinner."

She looked a little surprised. "He did? Well, it's nice to meet you, Angela." She shook my hand.

"You too, and I like that dress." It truly was cute. It was a dark blue dress.

"Thank you." She then went into the kitchen. Dinner came soon after. "Eddy seems quiet this evening," she remarked. I froze along with Chase.

"Oh, that's because Angela shut him down," Adam revealed.

Davenport almost choked on his food. "She what?"

Everyone turned towards me and I gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. He was really irritating me and I…"

"Yes!" Tasha cried out. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, that's too bad."

"How in the world did you do it?" Davenport asked me.

"Well, I've just had years of practice with hacking. My dad got me into it. He was into that sort of thing. But, I've never used it for anything bad. I don't think he did either…"

"What was your dad's name?"

"Matt Summers," I immediately said.

His brows furrowed. "Matt Summers," he muttered. "I had a man with that exact name who worked for me a few years ago with that name."

I shrugged. "That would explain the Davenport industries products we had around the house."

"He never told me he had any kids."

"Really? Well, actually I have 2 younger siblings, but they weren't born then."

He nodded. "Huh." The rest of the dinner was nice, but Davenport was quiet. A little too quiet. My mom picked me up around 7:00 and I said goodbye to everyone. Chase seemed reluctant for me to go, but we knew we would see each other tomorrow. Leo seemed all too happy for me to go. Why he didn't like me, I had no clue. It was as if he didn't trust me. When I got into my mom's car, she remarked how big the house was. "Yeah, they're rich," I replied. My siblings were in the car too, and it took about 20 minutes, but we made it home. Once home, I crawled into my warm bed and went to bed early.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela's POV:

"So, how was your weekend?" I casually asked Chase. I was placing things into my locker, and seeing my chemistry textbook made me remember the 2 chapters I read yesterday.

"It was good. Except for the part where I got burned."

"You did?"

He nodded. "It's on my leg."

"How did you get it?"

He was about to reply, but Leo walked up. "Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"

Chase closed his locker. "I was just telling her how I got burned."

Leo darted his eyes back and forth between us. "Okay. Angela I need to….."

"Speak with Chase," I interrupted. I was getting used to this. Did I find it strange? Yes. Did I suspect something was going on? Yes. Was it my business? No. He led Chase away and I went back to putting things in my locker.

Suddenly, a guy I had never talked to before came up to me. "Hey, sweetheart. Aren't you new here?" I looked him up and down. He was wearing a blue football jersey and his hair was black and spiked up.

"Do I know you?" I asked him, while searching for my pencil pouch.

"Not yet," he replied with a grin that sent shivers up my spine. I closed my locker door. "I'm Trent and you are?"

"None of your business," I replied. I didn't like this guy. He made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't trust him.

"Why do you waste your time hanging out with those four losers?" I assumed he was talking about Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"They're my friends."

"Such a shame. You have such a pretty face. Why waste it?" I rolled my eyes. This was getting annoying. I was about to walk away, when he stepped in front of me. "Whoa. We're not done yet."

"I think we are," I said firmly.

Suddenly, Chase and Leo appeared. "Here are loser 1 and loser 2 now," Trent remarked.

"What's going on here?" Chase asked.

"I'm just getting to know her. Is that a problem with you?"

"Leave her alone," Chase said firmly.

Trent raised his eyebrows and held his hands up. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"I said leave her alone."

Suddenly, he smiled slyly. "Oh, I see. You like her, don't you?" Chase didn't reply. "Well, too bad for you. I don't think she likes you back." "Now, where were we?" He asked me with a grin. I looked over at Chase, and his fists were clenched. He was shaking, and all of a sudden, he let out a roar and tackled Trent.

Leo's POV: I watched as Chase turned into Spike and tackled Trent. Of all the times to turn, it had to be now. Right for Angela to see it. A crowd was gathering as they fought. I had to find Adam and Bree. Luckily for me, they came with the crowd. They found me and came over to me.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"Trent was being Trent," I replied. They both stood up and Spike pushed Trent into the lockers.

"I'm gonna rip out your spine and use it as a pogo stick!" He grabbed Trent by the shirt and kicked him. Trent fell onto the ground, and it looked like he hit his head pretty hard. He was knocked unconscious, and suddenly Chase calmed down. He looked around at the people staring at him. When he saw Trent on the floor, his eyes widened. He came over to us and we hid in a janitor's closet, afraid of someone hearing us. "Please don't tell me I just turned into Spike."

I winced. "Well….."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Angela wasn't there, right?" I winced again. He paced back and forth. "So now Trent's unconscious, and Angela disappeared off somewhere and she will probably never speak to me again!" He threw his arms up in frustration.

Adam smiled. "On the bright side, your fight is going viral!" He pointed to his phone.

"You took a video?" Bree asked.

Adam nodded. "Why not?"

"Great, now everyone is going to think of me as a monster."

"You're not a monster," I stated.

"Well, Spike is. And Spike came out today," he replied. His eyes widened. "Guys, Mr. Davenport is going to kill me."

"Relax, he probably won't-" I got interrupted by the loudspeaker. "Chase Davenport, come to my office. Now! And bring the other three scum." We all shared looks. This couldn't be good.

(Earlier)-Chase's POV talking with Leo

Leo pulled me aside. "Chase. Are you crazy? You can't tell her about your burn!"

"Why not?"

"You got it on a mission, that's why!"

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't going to tell her about the mission, Leo. I was just-"

"Yeah, you were just. Don't tell her that kind of stuff, anyway."

I sighed. "Look, Leo I know you don't trust her. C'mon, it's been a week. How long is it going to take until you trust her?"

He shrugged. "Just remember, you trusted Marcus…" He was about to say more when he looked behind my shoulder. "Chase, look behind you."

"C'mon, Leo. I'm not falling for this again." He pushed me around and I saw Trent talking to Angela. Which couldn't end well, knowing Trent. We hurried over.

 **Hey, everyone! Firstly, I'd like to thank you guys for having the followers reach the two digits-that's pretty cool. Thanks for all the support! The support really keeps me going. Secondly, something big just happened. What do you predict will happen next? How will they explain what just happened to Angela? How much trouble do you think Chase is going to be in? Please put your answers in the reviews along with any ideas/suggestions. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! I know it's been a while….sorry about that. I did write part of a draft for this chapter, and never finished it. I also decided to discard that one and to write it differently than I was going to.**

 **Maja (Guest): Thank you so much for your review! Don't be afraid to give me criticism. I appreciate it, actually. Your criticism inspired me to try to explore different ways of writing this chapter.**

 **That goes for everybody. Give me as much criticism as you want. It helps me better my writing. Enjoy!**

Angela's POV:

I walked away from the scene, not bothering to look back to witness the rest of the fight. I had seen enough, and now Trent was lying unconscious on the floor. And, Chase? I wasn't sure about Chase anymore. I headed upstairs, and found my first period. There was still ten minutes left until kids had to be in their first period classes but I didn't care. I didn't have anywhere else to go. The room was empty, and the lights were off. I flicked on the light switch, and the lights flickered on. I sat down in the front of the classroom, and let my spinning thoughts wander. What did I just witness? Was I seeing the real Chase? Or, a fake one? Should I avoid him for a while? Should I leave this dingy, empty classroom and look for him? I wasn't sure what to think anymore. And what about Adam, Bree, and Leo? Were they not showing their real selves either? Was this all an intricate game? I sighed, and picked lint off of my shirt. Maybe I was being stupid. I mean, it wasn't fair for me to even think that Chase, or any of them could actually be bad people. I had only known them for about a week. but I should at least have given them my trust. After everything they have done for me. Even if it did seem like they were keeping secrets from me. Wait…..So, could the fight be connected to those secrets? Whatever the case, I was going to find out. I stood up, my mind completely made up. I was going to find those three, and ask for answers. I left my stuff sitting on my desk, and ran out of the room. I ran down the steps, narrowly avoiding bumping into anybody. I found myself back at the scene of the fight, but the crowd had been dispersed, and Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo had disappeared.

I scanned the hallway, and locked eyes with Anna, a girl in my chemistry class at her locker. We were becoming friends. She waved me over, and I ran over. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

She closed her locker door. "Are you looking for somebody?"

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "You just looked like you were."

"Oh. Well, yeah I was."

"Who?" Before I could even answer, she smiled slyly. "Ohh….I get it. You're looking for that boy you sit next to in chemistry, aren't you? What's his name again? Chad?"

"Chase," I replied.

"Right. Well, did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah."

"That was crazy. Although, from what I've heard, this isn't the first time he's acted like that."

My heart stopped. "Wait-there's been other times?"

She nodded. "Well, that's what I've heard. I guess they could just be rumors. I wouldn't know. This was my first time seeing Chase go all berserk." I didn't reply, and let her words process. _This isn't the first time he's acted like that._ She furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you okay?" I was only half listening to her now.

"What?"

"I asked if you're okay."

I nodded. "Uh-yeah. I'm-I'm fine. I just need to go. See ya." I walked away, leaving Anna at her locker, probably wondering what was going on, but I didn't care. My top priority was finding those three. I went only a couple more feet before I saw Principal Perry glaring at me, giving me what Bree had dubbed, "The Perry Death Stare"

"There you are." She put her cold hand on my shoulder tightly. "You're coming with me," she sneered.

"What? I didn't do anything." I replied.

She continued to glare. She pointed her finger at me, "Don't lie to me squatmug. I should have known you were trouble from the start. Hanging around with those Davenports," she spat.

"I still don't understand what I did wrong."

"There was a fight this morning with that Chad kid and Trent. Trent's unconscious and Chad is nowhere to be seen, and since _you_ hang around with him, you would know where he's at. I know you're not telling me what I need to know. I suggest you start talking."

I took a deep breath. "First of all, his name is Chase. I saw the fight, but I have no clue where he is."

"Don't correct me. I know my students names."She gestured down the hall. "Since you won't talk here, we'll go to my office." I reluctantly followed, and met the stares of kids in the hallway. They looked at me with pity, almost. Some started whispering to each other, probably guessing why I would be with the principal. She led me into her office, and I almost threw up. It smelled like cats and….who even knows what else. She sat at her desk, and I sat at the chair across from the desk, trying not to breathe through my nose. "Now, how did this fight start?"

"Well, I was at my locker, and Trent came over. He started bothering me, and wouldn't leave me alone. Chase came over and that's when they started fighting," I explained.

She smiled. "Well, isn't that cute? Little troublemaker has a crush. I feel sorry for you."

I felt a blush coming on. "Um-well….." My mind totally blanked for a second. I tried to change the subject. "Principal Perry, if you want to find him, why not just call him over the loudspeaker?" I suggested.

She rolled her eyes. "Uh-I knew that. I was just testing you." Sure you did. She called for all three of them to come to her office. Once she was done, she faced me. "Now we wait for those four criminals."

Chase's POV:

We trudged to Perry's office, not knowing what to expect. Maybe Mr. Davenport would be in there already, just waiting to ground us. Leo opened Perry's door, and the one person I didn't expect to be in there, was sitting across from Perry.

"Angela?" I asked in disbelief. She didn't say a word.

"Sit." Perry pointed to the chairs next to and behind Angela. We obeyed. I ended up sitting behind Angela, next to Adam and Bree while Leo sat next to Angela. It was probably for the best that I wasn't next to Angela. She probably hated me right now. I didn't want to make things worse than they already were. Perry scanned our faces. "So….there was a fight this morning, huh?" Nobody answered. "Not a surprise. You four have been causing trouble since the first day you Davenports walked into this school."

I glanced at Angela and saw my chance. "Principal Perry, Angela had nothing to do with this." Angela turned around to meet my gaze. "This one's on me. Leave her out of it."

Perry smiled slyly. "Isn't that cute? Well, unfortunately for you, I don't do cute. Unless it's with my cats." She gestured to pictures on her wall. "At least she had the decency to tell me the truth. She told me every detail." I looked back at her, and her gaze was lowered to the floor. Perry picked up the phone. "Now, do any of you criminals have anything to say for yourselves before I call daddy Davenport?"

"I'm sorry I stole people's gym socks!" Adam blurted out. I slapped my hand against my forehead.

Perry just looked at him strangely. "You've been stealing people's gym socks?"

Adam nodded. "I was just starting a collection! I'll give them back…."

Perry just gave us a strange look and was about to dial numbers, when her phone rang. "Yes? Really? I'll be right there." She put the phone down, and said, "Stay here." She then rushed out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about," Bree remarked.

Leo shrugged. "Who cares? She's gone. That's a good thing. Now we can figure out our next move."

"What next move?" Bree asked. "There's nothing we can do. Davenport is going to kill us. End of story."

"Why would he kill us? I mean, Chase was the one who activated-Owwww…" Bree had kicked Adam."Why did you do that? I was just going to say that Chase had let-Owww…." Bree kicked him again.

"Chase." I had been lost in my thoughts for only a minute, when Angela said my name. I met her gaze.

"Angela. Look, I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this."

She sighed and brushed hair out of her eyes. "You don't have to be sorry. I just want to know what's going on. It just seems like you guys are all hiding something. I know you've only known me for a week, but I figured you guys trusted me."

I nodded. "Angela, we do trust you, we would tell you if we could, but we just can't. It's complicated," I explained. Suddenly, my super senses smelled gas. "Guys, do you smell that?" I asked. Suddenly, an alarm went off. We evacuated the building, and it was confirmed there had been a huge gas leak. Everyone had to go home so they could fix it. Apparently it was going to take a long time to fix it. Angela greeted us goodbye, saying she had to walk to her house. We said goodbye, but then I got a great idea.

I stopped walking. "Hold on. I'm going to go with Angela."

"To her house?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Well, if I can-that way, we can get a chance to talk more-to clear things up between us. I want to make sure she's not mad at me." Leo was about to say something, but I interrupted him. "And before you say anything, Leo-it's going to be fine. We wouldn't be going to her evil lair, I promise."

Bree raised her eyebrows. "Wow, Chase. Don't you think you're moving a bit too fast?"

I gave her a look. "Aren't you moving a bit too fast with that boy from Math?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's different."

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Chase."

"Yes, Adam?"

He took some socks out of his bookbag. "Here are your gym socks."

I shook my head. "I'm good. You can keep them." I said my goodbyes, and walked away to find Angela. I finally found her a few minutes later, walking on the sidewalk. "Angela," I called out. She turned around, and looked surprised. She let me catch up to her. "Hey, Angela. I was wondering if we could talk more."

She nodded. "You mean at my house?"

I nodded. "If that's cool with you, that is."

She nodded. "It's cool. My mom won't mind."

I smiled sheepishly. "Cool." And that's how I ended up walking with Angela to her house.


End file.
